


The Rediscovery of Fanfiction

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, FANFICCEPTION, Graphic Descriptions of Sex, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Large Age Difference in a Relationship, M/M, One Heterosexual Relationship, Swearing, female Hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin borrowed a book on the past from Hanji and finds out about Fandoms and Fanfiction. Eren decides they should give it a shot, but what do they write about if they don't have fandoms? Well each other of course! And as each story gets discovered, things get a little more interesting outside the stories as well. All ships and characters listed and all warnings are in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rediscovery of Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first SNK thing I've written, but it's gotten a lot of favorites on Fanfiction so I decided to post it here. I hope you like it.

Armin sat at the lunch table away from the others, buried in the book he had resting on the table. Not many people really bothered Armin when he was reading, knowing it was one of the few things he found a lot of pleasure in.

Although that did not stop Eren and Mikasa from sitting on either side of him to see what he was doing. They both knew Armin loved talking about his reading.

“Hey, Armin, what are you reading?” Eren asked, taking a bite of his bread.

Armin looked up from his book and smiled, the same sparkle he got in his eyes whenever he talked about the outside world. “It’s a book about stuff that happened in the past!”

Mikasa looked up from her tray to glance at Armin. “Not exactly ‘outside world’ but it certainly seems like something you would be interested in.”

Armin nodded excitedly and began to talk about what he had learned.

“Apparently they had things called ‘fandoms’ which people believe was short for ‘fan kingdom’, which was stuff they were interested in and talked about a lot on this other thing they had called ‘Tumblr’,” he said. “And they wrote ‘fanfiction’ of the characters in these ‘fandoms’ where they wrote stories about their ‘ships’ which were romantic relationships they wanted to happen.”

“Hmm…” Mikasa said, thinking about it.

Eren looked at the book, smiling with interest. “We should try it.”

Armin gave him a puzzled look. “But we don’t have ‘fandoms’.”

Eren gestured to all the people currently in the mess hall. “Look around us. We could write about our friends and just not tell them. I mean, this looks like a fantasy world that could easily be somebody’s fandom.”

Armin thought about it, still a little uneasy, but Eren seemed confident, so he finally agreed. “Ok.”

Eren smiled. “Awesome.”

They quickly finished up their lunch, and parted ways to go to their respective rooms.

\----

Armin quickly finished up what was needed of him and stared at his sharpened pencils and clean paper that he didn't have to use. He remembered what Eren had told him and decided it couldn’t hurt just to write one, his fingers itching for the pencil. He reached out and snatched it, getting to work.

Jean walked down the hall, needing to retrieve Armin’s work to give to a couple of the higher officers he didn’t really know. All he knew was that he was all sorts of creeped out because one of them took a moment to _smell_ him. And he had this weird smirk on his face that seriously made his question what he was thinking. He had absolutely no idea what was up in that guy’s head but it definitely was enough to fulfil the order. He didn’t want to find out how crazy that guy was and let’s not even mention the chick who was drilling him for answers on the times he’s seen Eren go full Titan. She seemed a little _too_ excited.

He just shook his head and kept walking, almost to Armin’s room.

Upon arrival, he knocked, and didn’t have to wait long for Armin to open the door.

“Hi Jean,” he greeted, stepping out of the way so he could walk in.

Jean entered, grunting and Armin let the door shut on its own.

“I heard you came to retrieve the work I did.”

Jean nodded. “Yup,” he looked at some papers on the table that rested next to some dull pencils and reached for it. “Is this it?”

Armin turned to see which papers Jean had lifted and froze. “No wait-!”

But Jean was already reading, his face getting more and more confused and frightened as he read.

**Jean straddled Marco’s hips, lifting his shirt above his head to attack the creamy skin on his neck, causing Marco to moan slightly.**

**“Jean…” he gasped, threading a hand into his hair.**

**Jean smiled and lifted his head from Marco’s neck to lean back down to capture his lips in a deep kiss.**

**“I love you, Marco…” Jean whispered as he broke away.**

**Marco smiled up at him, his eyes sparkling behind the haze.**

**“I love you too, Jean…”**

As Jean scanned down the page, he realized that this was a story of him and Marco confessing their undying love for each other and then having extremely graphic sex.

“You little virgin, where the hell did you get the knowledge to write this!?” Jean yelled.

Armin was a little surprised that this was the question on Jean’s mind but he was grateful that it seemed to be all he cared about.

He just shrugged. “Instinct…?”

Jean stared at him, blank faced, before grabbing the real work and going to leave.

“Wait Jean-!” Armin went to get the story but Jean had left with it. He sighed, and hoped he wouldn’t show it to Marco.

Jean walked down the corridor to give the work to the two crazy soldiers, staring at the story in his hands. Why the hell did Armin write this? Did he think that him and Marco were in love? The idea seemed preposterous but with more thought, he began to think that maybe he did actually like Marco.

He shook his head, deciding this was an internal turmoil for later. He arrived at the office and walked to the two soldiers he had spoken two previously.

“I brought Armin’s work.”

The one who had previously smelled him went to grab the story he had stolen from Armin, but he pulled it away.

“Not that one!” he yelled. Upon the strange looks he received, he held out the actual work. “This is what you’re looking for.”

The guy gave him an odd look, but took it and set it on the desk. “Thanks.”

Jean nodded and walked off.

That was awkward.

At least he didn’t get smelled again.

\----

Marco sat in his quarters, having fallen asleep in his chair, but awoke to a knock on the door. He lifted his head and yawned, rising from the chair.

He opened the door and smiled upon seeing who it was. “Hey Jean.”

He too stepped out of the way so his friend could walk in. Jean walked in somewhat nervously.

“So what’s up?” Marco turned to Jean thrusting some papers into his face. He looked at them puzzled, but took them, skimming the pages.

His face took on many looks, including ones of utter confusion, to what looked like utter horror.

“Um Jean…” Marco said, another looked of confusion on his face. “Where did you get this…?”

Jean sighed. “Armin wrote it…”

“ _Armin_ wrote this?” Marco asked, incredulous.

Jean nodded. “I didn’t believe it either…”

Marco looked from Jean, to the pages, and then back to Jean.

“Any idea why he wrote it?”

Jean shrugged, looking at the floor. “Guess he thinks we like each other…”

He looked back up at Marco to be met with a very quick kiss. Jean froze.

“W-Why…?”

Marco smiled. “Because I do love you.”

Jean stared at him, his turn to be incredulous, but then smiled.

“Yeah, I… Love you to…”

Marco smiled and leaned in for another kiss, Jean meeting him halfway this time.

\----

Jean grinned like a complete idiot as he walked back down to his own room, Armin’s story having become very much real.

He tried to not to smile, but couldn’t.

Not even when Eren saw him and gave a, “Why so giddy, Horseface?”

In the cheeriest way possible, he responded, “Shut up, Jaeger.” and kept walking, smile still plastered on his face.

He eventually arrived back to his own room and sat at his desk. He knew he should have been tired but he wasn’t he just leaned back and stared at the papers and pencils strewn across his desk. He thought back to how Armin decided to spend his free time and shrugged, deciding to give it a shot.

And he knew exactly who to write about.

\----

Reiner walked down the hall on his way to Bertholdt's quarters, having told him he could help explain the military formations to him.

He heard walking come towards him and saw Jean coming down the hall. He was looking at something in his hands, smiling.

Jean was heading back to Marco's room to show him what he had written. He think it came out ok for a first attempt, but it probably wasn't the best.

Whatever, he probably shouldn't have even written it in the first place but he was bored so why the hell not?

He just had to make sure nobody saw it. Especially-

"Reiner!" Jean jumped back, having almost bumped into him.

Reiner gave him a very puzzled look and then looked down at the papers in his hand.

“What do you have there?”

Jean’s gaze followed Reiner’s and saw he was staring at the story in his hands.

“What this?” he asked, going to move it behind his back. “It’s nothing.”

Before Jean could get the fuck out of there, Reiner snatched the papers and started down the hall. Jean would have run after him, but he felt really tired now and decided that if Reiner wanted to read porn with him in it, then so be it.

\----

Reiner knocked on Bertholdt’s door, looking only very briefly at the papers. He was about to inspect them further, swearing he saw his name, when Bertholdt answered the door.

“Hey Reiner,” he said, walking back into his room. Reiner walked in after him, closing the door behind himself.

“Thanks for helping me,” Bertholdt said, sitting at his desk.

Reiner pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

“No problem,” he responded, setting the papers off to the side.

Bertholdt saw him do so and gave him an odd look. “What is that?”

Reiner looked back at the papers and shrugged. “Something Jean had.”

Bertholdt grabbed the papers and began to read what was written, his eyes getting larger as he did. “Reiner… Do you know what this is…?”

“No, I didn’t bother to look too closely…”

Bertholdt looked up at him from the papers in his hand and handed them to him. “Maybe you should…”

Reiner gave him a confused look of his own and took the papers from him, skimming the words. His eyes widened as well as he read.

**Bertholdt buried his head into Reiner’s shoulder, his nails digging into his shoulders. Reiner hissed, but ignored it, allowing Bertholdt to get used to the intrusion.**

**After a few moments, Bertholdt wiggled his hips, signaling for Reiner to move. Reiner slowly pulled out and slammed back in, causing a grunt. Reiner continued, earning more grunts and groans from the other, until he hit something that earned a very pleasure-filled scream.**

**Reiner smiled and slammed into the one spot, earning louder and louder screams of his name until-**

Reiner slammed the paper down, his face bright red.

“Why the hell would Jean write that!?” Reiner demanded, glaring at the words on the page.

Bertholdt looked away for a moment, his face the same bright red. There was an awkward silence that lasted what felt like an eternity, until Reiner finally spoke up.

“So… I suppose we should actually get to work…”

Bertholdt nodded and grabbed the copy of the map he had drawn and set it in front of them Reiner began to explain it, but kept messing up and stumbling over his words. Bertholdt periodically asked if he was ok and Reiner just nodded, and tried again.

After more mistakes, stuttering, and being asked if he was ok for what felt like the 75th time, he yelled, “Fuck this!” and slammed his mouth against Bertholdt’s.

Bertholdt almost fell out of his chair from the sheer force of Reiner lunging at him, but managed to stay upright as he eagerly accepted the touch.

There was not much discussion of battle strategy after that.

\----

Reiner may or may not have had the slightest limp as he walked back to his room, deciding that maybe Jean wasn’t so bad for that weird story he wrote after all.

As he arrived back to his room, he plopped down into his seat, wincing slightly. He rubbed his lower back and looked at the paper strewn across his own desk. He looked over at his freshly sharpened pencil and reached for it, deciding to test out what everyone was doing lately.

\----

He walked down the hall, the papers tucked under his arm. He decided that it would be best to avoid everyone so he didn’t end up as Jean did with his story being taken away. He ran into somebody every once in a while, but they didn’t seem to care about what he was doing.

Until he managed to run into one of the people in the story.

“Oh, hey Annie,” he greeted the blonde girl.

Annie pushed some of her hair out of her face. “Hi.”

He just smiled awkwardly and moved to walk around her, “Well, I’m kind of in a rush…”

He almost managed to get around her, when she asked, “What’s under your arm?”

Reiner froze and swore internally before, turning around. “Nothing…”

Annie wasn’t buying it as she snatched it away from him, much like he had done to Jean earlier.

Karma was a bitch.

“Wait. Annie!” but Annie was already reading what he had wrote, her face never change. Of course that didn’t mean shit.

Finally, she tucked them under her arm and walked in the opposite direction, Reiner not even trying to stop her, in fear of getting his ass kicked again.

\----

Annie knocked on the door in front of her and waited a moment before Armin answered the door.

“Oh, hi Annie,” Armin greeted her. “What brings you here?”

Annie held up the papers in front of Armin’s face, particularly one, for Armin to read. Armin leaned back at the paper being thrusted into his face, before leaning forward again so he could read it.

**Armin and Annie sat at one of the tales in the mess hall, Armin reading his book, while Annie ate her food in silence.**

**She heard Armin laugh at something and leaned over to see what it was, Armin not even noticing.**

**Armin went to turn the page, but Annie’s hand stopped him, for she was not done reading.**

**Armin blushed slightly, and asked, “What are you doing?”**

**Annie continued to read the book. “I’m reading.”**

**“Oh…” Armin paused for a moment, before setting the book between them. “We can both read it if you want…”**

**Annie shrugged. “Ok.”**

**Armin nodded and diverted his attention back to the book. He knew that Annie had reached the joke when he heard he laughing quietly. He smiled slightly. She had a nice laugh.**

**Annie eventually realized her laughter was getting louder and cleared her throat, her face going back to its normal blank state.**

**Armin gave her an odd look. “Why did you stop? You have a nice laugh…”**

**Annie looked at him, slightly surprised, but then smiled very slightly. “Thank you, Armin…”**

**Armin smiled and blushed slightly. She had a nice smile, too.**

**She kissed his cheek quickly, and when he turned to look at her, she leaned in to give him a quick kiss. Armin blushed as she pulled away, smiling slightly.**

Armin blushed and looked at Annie behind the pages.

“Where did you get this…?”

“Apparently people have been writing stories about the people around them,” Annie said, lowering the paper. “I got this from Reiner. From what I’ve collected, he is the first one that has written one with the people not having fictional sex. Guess he was too chicken.”

Armin laughed nervously. “I guess that was my fault…”

Annie raised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation.

“Hanji let me borrow this book that talked about this thing called ‘fanfiction’ and Eren said we should try it and I wrote one and Jean found it and I guess that started a chain reaction…” he rambled on.

Annie just sighed and gave him the papers, “You can keep these, I don’t care.”

Armin took them and wondered what he was supposed to do with them when Annie said, “And Armin?”

Armin looked up and Annie kissed him quickly, her expression never changing, and walked off, leaving Armin to blush and stammer as she walked off.

\----

Mikasa sat at the mess hall when she noticed Annie speaking to the major that Eren had told her to look out for. Apparently, she was crazy about Titans and had come accustomed to asking his friends about his Titan form. What Annie was talking to her about was beyond her.

Eventually, Annie left and the older soldier sighed. Mikasa raise an eyebrow at her and actually caught her attention.

“You're Mikasa Ackerman, aren’t you?” she asked.

Mikasa nodded and the girl smiled. “Oh, I’ve heard a lot about you! You’re one of Eren’s friends! I’m Major Hanji Zoe,” she introduced herself. “I don’t suppose he mentioned me?”

Mikasa nodded. “A couple of times.”

“Oh, really?” Hanji smiled and sat down next to her. “Apparently that book I lent Armin has gotten everyone into fanfiction.”

Mikasa nodded, understanding it was her who had given him the book.

“I suppose it might be fun…” She suddenly got a crazed smile on her face and turned to Mikasa. “Do you think anybody here would make a good couple!?”

Mikasa was surprised by the question, but, based on what Eren had told her, she supposed she shouldn’t have been.

She shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, come on!" Hanji urged her. "There had to be something that caught your eye."

Misaka thought for a moment and finally said, "Well... I always see Eren and Levi staring at each other when the other isn't looking..."

Hanji gasped and clapped her hands together. "You ship it, too?!"

Mikasa was confused for a second until she remembered that Armin had explained what that meant.

Mikasa paused and finally said, “I suppose…”

The smile on the other soldier’s face told Mikasa she should have gotten up and run away as fast as she could, but she felt glues to her seat by the stare.

“We should write something!” Hanji yelled, her hands lunging to grip Mikasa’s shoulders.

Mikasa leaned back slightly at how close the woman had gotten. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea…”

“Oh come on!” Hanji pulled her slightly closer. “Everyone else is doing it, we’ll be fine!”

 _Everyone else has also gotten caught…_ Mikasa thought, but Hanji was frightening her slightly so she just said, “Fine…”

Hanji let out a cheer, causing the whole room to turn, and grabbed Mikasa, dragging her out of the room.

\----

The two of them sat at Hanji’s desk, many papers and pencils scattering the already messy workspace. Hanji was furiously writing on the page for both of them. Something Mikasa had discovered was that Hanji liked her stories kinky. The things she had thought up for this was beyond anything Mikasa could even think of never mind put on paper.

Hanji sat up from her paper and sighed, setting the pencil down. “All finished,” she said with a fairly normal smile.

Mikasa nodded, actually smiling slightly. “Now let’s hope neither Eren nor Levi finds it…”

Hanji nodded and tucked the papers into her folder. “I can give you a copy if you want.”

Mikasa thought about it a moment, the things Hanji had written on the paper, some at her own instruction, flashed through her mind, and ended she up nodding enthusiastically.

Hanji smiled as well and nodded. “Ok!”

The two of them departed from the room, Mikasa heading back to her room and Hanji heading to the office with the copy machine.

She was running down the hall to get to the machine before it ran out of ink, because frankly she didn’t know how to fix it, and ran into Levi as she rounded the corner, dropping her folder.

“Ah, sorry Corporal!” she apologized, rubbing her head.

Levi sighed. “It’s fine,” he said, helping to pick up some of the papers that had fallen out of the folder.

He casually looked at them as he placed them back in the folder, and froze as he noticed his name. He picked up the remainder of the papers and began to read through them. Hanji picked up a couple of papers, and froze when she saw him reading, but said nothing, knowing any protest would be futile.

**Eren was on his hands and knees atop the pristine desk in Levi’s office, panting heavily. He had no idea how he got into this position, both figuratively and literally, as he had only come to pick up paperwork from the Corporal. But word by word, sentence by sentence, and many awkward questions with equally awkward answers later, he had ended up underneath the older man, who was currently removing his white gloves as he stripped down as Eren had.**

**After a moment, Levi climbed on the desk to settle behind Eren, and allowed a finger to squirm into his entrance.**

**“Ah…” Eren moaned slightly, a little uncomfortable, but it passed very quickly.**

**Levi took this opportunity to slide in another digit, inciting a few groans, and then a third one. He slid them in and out of the loosening hole and was now receiving moans from the younger man.**

**He was about to slide them out, when he got a very... Interesting idea.**

**“You seeme to be enjoying yourself…” he said, earning a “yes” that came out more of a moan.**

**A feral smirk came over Levi’s face as he slid in a fourth finger, then his thumb, and began sliding his hand in.**

**Eren let out very constricted moans a the intruding hand, the pain not lasting nearly as long as he would have expected.**

**“L-Levi…” Eren moaned, moving back onto the hand.**

**Levi pulled his hand out far too soon for Eren’s liking and sat up on his knees to hunch over the smaller male. He shoved himself in, causing a loud cry from Eren and began to slam into the teenager’s tight warmth.**

Levi took to skimming the rest, realizing what a kinky person Hanji had written himself as, and finally handed the papers back to Hanji.

“I suppose… You wrote this?” Levi asked, knowing the answer already..

Hanji nodded. “With the help of Mikasa…”

Levi was surprised to hear this, not that it showed on his face. “Ackerman? Jaeger’s adopted sister?”

Hanji nodded again. “I was… Making copies…”

Levi gave her an odd look, but eventually rose from the floor and began to walk off. “Make me a copy, as well.”

Hanji watched him walk off, shocked, but did as such none the less. One does not simply ignore a request from the Corporal.

\----

Soon there after, Levi had received his copy, as well as Mikasa. Levi knocked on Eren’s door and waited almost no time for said male to answer.

“Corporal?” What brings you here?” Eren asked, rather confused as to why Levi had come to his room.

Levi brushed past him to step into his room and Eren watched him approach his desk with confused eyes as he closed the door.

Once Levi heard the door shut with a creek and slam, he turned around and held out the papers.

Eren looked at them and took them, confused. “Paperwork?”

Levi shook his head. “Something Hanji and Ackerman wrote…”

 _Hanji and… Mikasa…?_ Eren thought, looking down at the papers. _This is either going to be really frightening or perfectly ok… I think it’s the former…_

After scanning the page and realizing exactly what it was, he swallowed nervously, eyes wide. _It’s the former…_

“I-I…” Eren was at a loss for words as he placed the papers on the desk, questioning what else was going on in Mikasa’s head that he should know about.

Levi crossed the room to stand next to him. They met gazes and the awkward currently condensing between their hard eye-contact was probably tangible. And if Mike were there, he could probably smell it.

After a moment, Eren opened his mouth to speak again, but didn’t get the chance as Levi slammed his mouth against Eren’s and pushed him on the desk, deciding to give Hanji’s story a try.

Eren really didn’t mind.

\----

Eren tried to speed walk down the hall, although that is quite difficult with a killer limp, to get to Mikasa’s room and both demand why she wrote such a thing and thank her at the same time.

\----

Levi sat in his own quarters, smiling somewhat idiotically as he didn’t care when he was alone, as the memories of what had just happened played over and over in his head. Hanji was fucking crazy, but he supposed she wasn’t all that bad.

He looked at the neat stacks of paper and lines of pencils on his desk and thought for a moment, eventually picking up a piece of paper and freshly sharpened pencil before setting to work.

\----

Erwin sat at his desk, filling out paperwork and waiting for the paperwork of some of the other soldiers. Soon, he heard a knock and permitted whoever it was entrance. Levi entered with his own paperwork, setting it on the desk.

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin said, grabbing the stack.

“No problem, Sir,” Levi responded. _Now where did I put…?_

He froze as he realized it was probably in the stack.

“Uh, sir…?”

“Yes?”

“May I see that stack for a moment?”

“Sure,” he handed him the stack back and Levi began to rifle through it, looking for something specific.

“I suppose…” he looked up when he heard Erwin, who had stood. “You are looking for this?” He held up a very thin stack of papers with hasty scrawl on them.

Levi nodded, reaching out to take them. His hand froze when Erwin held up his own hand, reading what was written on the pages, his expression unwavering.

**Mike leaned down and captured Erwin’s mouth in a very heated kiss as he slid himself in. Erwin’s eyes clenched shut and he moaned into the kiss. Mike put his hands on either side of Erwin to hold himself up, his hands fisting into the hay under them. Erwin’s arms wrapped around Mike’s back, his nails digging into his shoulders. Mike winced but ignored it, allowing Erwin the small comfort. Upon Erwin’s legs tightening around his waist, he knew Erwin was ok and slid out until only the head remained, and quickly slid back in, earning a grunt. He continued this, getting only grunts and groans, until he hit something that case Erwin to pull back and moan loudly.**

**Mike smirked and began to slam into the one spot, causing escalated moans to be released into the night from the stables until Erwin let loose one final constricted moan as he released. Mike felt Erwin clamp around him and he released into the blonde man with a moan, before collapsing beside him.**

**Erwin remained as he had been for a few moments, trying to let his heart rate slow, before rolling onto his side to he was facing Mike. He smiled slightly and felt Mike pull him towards him, letting his head rest in his now messy blonde hair.**

**Mike breathed in and finally spoke, “You have a scent now…”**

**Erwin laughed slightly. “And what do I smell like?”**

**Mike took another sniff and said, “Sex, hay, and… Something else…”**

**Erwin rested his head in the crook of Mike’s head and too breathed in his scent.”I probably smell like you do…”**

**Mike smiled at this. “Probably…”**

Erwin stared at the papers a moment longer, before setting them down. “You are excused, Corporal.”

Levi’s gaze moved downward for a moment, before moving back up.

“Sir, do you have a boner?”

 _“You are excused, Corporal…”_ Erwin repeated, a lot of strain in his voice.

Levi promptly turned and left, not even bothering to try and take the story back. As Levi walked out, Mike walked in, not even bothering to knock.

“One of the other soldiers dropped off Armin’s paperwork,” he said, setting it on the desk.

“Thanks Mike,” Erwin said, placing the small stack in his hands back on the desk.

Mike looked at it briefly and asked, “What is that? Doesn’t look like paperwork.”

Erwin sighed. “Levi wrote... A story based on two people he knows…”

Mike grunted and held up something else in his hands. “He isn’t the only one. Hanji and Ackerman wrote this one.”

Erwin took it and skimmed it, his eyes widening. “Where did you even get this?”

“Hanji was handing out copies…” Mike answered. He looked over at the one Erwin had set on the table and picked it up. “What was this one about?”

Erwin turned and froze. “No, wait-!”

But Mike was already reading it. He looked from the story, to Erwin, then back to the story, then to Erwin’s rather obvious erection, and finally back to the story, expression never changing.

Eventually, he set the papers down and shook his head. “Why would you have sex in the stables, you could easily get caught.”

Erwin froze, that being the last thing he expected Mike to say. He turned to ask why that was what he asked, of all things, when Mike slammed his mouth on his. Erwin froze, but shut his eyes, gripping Mike’s shoulders.

No more paperwork was signed that day.

And the soldiers weren’t happy when they were asked to redo some of theirs due to it getting “mysteriously ruined”.

\----

The next day, all the soldiers met in the mess hall, some walking in with noticeable limps, and many walking in with another person.

Upon all of them sitting down, a very awkward silence followed, as if scared to even mention the previous day’s events, many silently vowing not to attempt it again, but were also rather pleased by the outcomes of the fanfiction they had all written.

Finally, there was a sniffing sound, and everyone turned to Mike who was taking a moment to sniff the air.

After a another moment of awkward silence, he said, “It smells strongly of sex in here…”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, comments are excellent. It would be great to see how my first posted fic to AO3 is. I finished it up at like 12:23 in the moring one day so bear with me.


End file.
